The present invention relates to a device in a substantially vertical elevator for the transport of round and/or spherical objects, for example golf balls, between different levels, the elevator including a conveyor belt which extends between an upper roller at an upper level and a lower roller at a lower level and which passes a number of emptying points between the rollers, and which has a number of spaced carrier planes extending transversely of the conveyor belt, on which planes the objects are capable of resting during the movement of the conveyor belt from a replenishment point to the emptying point or emptying points.
Prior art vertical elevators do not possess the possibility of emptying or ejecting objects optionally along the path of the vertical conveyor. This is a considerable inconvenience, since there is then required one vertical elevator for each emptying or ejecting point. This in turn leads to considerable cost increases, not only from the point of view of capital investment, but also to a considerable degree in respect of costs for repair and maintenance.